Now That's What I Call Music! 66 (UK series)
Now That's What I Call Music! 66 or Now 66 was released on 2 April 2007 on Compact Disc and in digital download format. The album is the 66th edition of the original (UK) Now! series. Now 66 features seven songs which reached number one on the UK Singles Chart. They are: Grace Kelly, Ruby, Walk This Way, Patience, Smack That, A Moment Like This and I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles). Now 66 features a double appearance from Girls Aloud, a cover of I Think We're Alone Now and charity single and collabation with Sugababes Walk This Way. Track listing Disc One # Mika : "Grace Kelly" # Kaiser Chiefs : "Ruby" # Sugababes vs Girls Aloud : "Walk This Way" # Take That : "Patience" # Justin Timberlake : "What Goes Around...Comes Around" # Nelly Furtado : "Say It Right" # Beyoncé : "Irreplaceable" # Kelis featuring Cee-Lo Green : "Lil Star" # Akon featuring Eminem : "Smack That" # Just Jack : "Starz in Their Eyes" # Calvin Harris : "Acceptable in the 80s" # Mason vs Princess Superstar : "Perfect (Exceeder)" # Booty Luv : "Boogie 2nite (Seamus Haji Big Love Edit)" # Eric Prydz vs Pink Floyd : "Proper Education" # Deep Dish ft. Sharam : "Party All the Time" # Cascada : "Truly Madly Deeply" # Girls Aloud : "I Think We're Alone Now" # Seamus Haji featuring KayJay : "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life" # Camille Jones vs Fedde Le Grand : "The Creeps" # Jamelia : "Beware of the Dog" # Gwen Stefani : "Wind It Up" # JoJo : "Too Little Too Late" # Leona Lewis : "A Moment Like This" Disc Two # The Fray : "How to Save a Life" # The View : "Same Jeans" # The Gossip : "Standing In The Way Of Control" # Sophie Ellis-Bextor : "Catch You" # Klaxons : "Golden Skans" # Fall Out Boy : "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" # The Killers : "Read My Mind" # U2 : "Window in the Skies" # Robbie Williams featuring Pet Shop Boys : "She's Madonna" # The Fratellis : "Whistle For The Choir" # The Ordinary Boys : "I Luv U" # Snow Patrol : "Open Your Eyes" # Razorlight : "Before I Fall to Pieces" # Scissor Sisters : "She's My Man" # The Feeling : "Love It When You Call" # McFly : "Sorry's Not Good Enough" # Lily Allen : "Alfie" # Jamie T : "Calm Down Dearest" # Sugababes : "Easy" # Amy Winehouse : "You Know I'm No Good" # The Proclaimers featuring Brian Potter & Andy Pipkin : "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" Mistakes in the booklet * With the Seamus Haji's write up, at the end it says: "which looks set to storm the charts in late March 2006" even though the album was released in 2007. * JoJo is actually sixteen, and not fifteen. She was born in December 1990, which makes her sixteen upon the release of this album in April 2007. External links * Now That's What I Call Music! 66 front- and backcover Category:2007 compilation albums Category:Now That's What I Call Music! albums (British series) Category:Double compilation albums Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Sony Music Entertainment compilation albums Category:Warner Music Group compilation albums Category:Universal Music Group compilation albums